


Halloween 1981

by kaocloud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaocloud/pseuds/kaocloud
Summary: the last moments of october 31th 1981 from Remus Lupin’s pov
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Halloween 1981

October 31th 1981, Godric’s Hollow, England.  
— On that night, Remus Lupin lost all he had. The Order was betrayed by no other person than the man he trusted the most, the only man Remus would’ve never expected to be plotting against them, the only man he ever truly loved, the only man he told his deepest secrets; that man’s name was Sirius Black. On that night, the man he loved not only he showed the way to the Potter’s house to Lord Voldemort, but also murdered Peter Pettigrew, their best-friend.   
Remus couldn’t believe it, they all knew there was a spy between them, but he didn’t expect that spy to be one of the 4th marauders, they have gone through so many stuff together that it would be extremely strange for one of them to betray the others....   
“it runs in his veins I guess... he is still a Black after all...” Remus thought “ No. He was different than his family, I remember him tellling me all the things his parents did to him just for not being like them...I don’t understand why he did it...”. Remus’ thoughts were only interrupted by the, now visible, full moon. He ran away to the forest, far from Godric’s Hollow, ready for his transformation, life as a werewolf was hard, but he was starting getting more used to it. For now, Remus didn’t want to know anything about the Wizarding World, he just wanted some peace and time to think about the events that happened that night  
On that night, James and Lily Potter died, Peter Pettigrew was murdered, Sirius Black was imprisioned in Azkaban and Remus Lupin was the last one standing, or that’s what he thought....


End file.
